No Giving Up
by xBlackDragoonx
Summary: **Spoilers** After Cid died, Celes gave up all hope and jumped off the north cliff. But while she was knocked out on the beach below she had a dream where Locke visits her. LockexCeles


No Giving Up

_**A/N: This takes place after Celes jumps off the cliff, and she is dreaming as she lays on the beach unconscious. I just wanted to write LockexCeles and this is what popped up! Enjoy!**_

Sobbing. That's all the famous thie- erm, treasure hunter could hear. He had snuck around the corner of the beach house, hand on his knife, and looked for the damsel in distress. The door that muffled the loud sobs was locked, which was no problem for him. The brunet boy smiled and easily picked the lock with two pins he kept at his side.

The girl pulled her knees closer to her chest and she sat on the bed crying her eyes out. She had never felt so sad in her life; there was a pain in her heart that she never remembers feeling before. She hardly remembers ever crying either. She burrowed her face into her knees, her crying too loud for her to hear the creaking door open.

"Celes…?"

Celes looked up from her knees, her ragged blond hair falling in front of her blue eyes. She was hoping no one would see her like this, but of course the treasure hunter could break in, that is how he freed her from her cell. That felt like so long ago…

"L-Locke…? How… How did you get here…? E-every one is dead…" She looked down at the unopened letter that Cid had written incase he died. She still refused to open it.

"Ha! No one can stop Locke the famous treasure hunter!" The brunet gave her a reassuring smile and sat besides her.

"N-no… This is only a dream… Everyone is dead… Even me…"

"You don't look dead to me, Celes. Just because you fell off that cliff…"

"B-but I didn't fall… I want to die. I want to be with everyone else! W-with you…" her voice cracked

There was a silent pause. "Coward."

Celes blinked at him, wiping away the burning salt tears from her eyes as she took in his appearance. He looked well, in his normal baggy shirt and pants, his hair tossed around showing his long journeying. But, Locke's eyes were burning with rage and pain. She couldn't respond to his accusation only because it was true.

"You can't just give up. You were stupid enough to jump. But you survived, what are you going to do? Jump again?" she flinched and looked down, only to have him turn her eyes to his again, "Fine then do that then. You're suicidal attempt will hurt me enough if I ever find out! So why not keep me from knowing!"

"W-wait but you …"

"You're not stupid." He smiled sadly, his anger fading from his eyes, "But just because I'm a dream right now makes you think I'm dead?"

"B-but the world…"

"No" he says putting a rough finger to her lips, "just because the world has been murdered by Kefka doesn't mean all of its people have died. What would Kefka be with out the fear of people anyway?"

"Y-yes… But we all…"

"Hey you survived didn't you?"

"Only because of…" she stopped, his name to painful to say.

"Well what makes you think I didn't have a Cid to help me? And I'm the famous Locke! The world's destruction can't stop me!"

Celes laughed and wiped her eyes again, "Yes that's true, but I am just Celes, what can I do?"

"You are a powerful knight who was strong enough to defy Kefka! You can burn his nagging ass if you fail everything else!"

She laughs again and smiles sadly, "Locke I'm not so strong. A stronger person wouldn't have made that jump…"

"You were alone, there was no one else…" he leaned in closely, his eyes burning into hers.

"…and you were gone…" she whispered, trying to keep herself from flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"But you don't know that, do you?"

Just as Locke leaned in more to close the distance, Celes felt a burning pain overwhelm her. It was as if a mountain had fallen on her and crushed her body.

"Don't give up…" Locke's voice says soothingly as everything blacked out.

**

Celes felt warm sand on her face, and icy water licking at her fingers. She opened her blue eyes and put a hand to her head as she rose onto her knees. Her body was bruised all over from the fall, but she was still alive… Celes looked up to the cliff, her hair falling back from her face, as she tried to decide to try again or to sail away into a world that may not be there.

Her memories float back to the dream she had while she was knocked out. How could Locke be alive? But then how could she still be alive to? A seagull cried out near by, and she jumped and looked over. The white bird was wounded, but its leg was bound with something green. She blinked and stared at its skinny leg. That seagull had…

"Locke's bandana…" she whispered into the breeze, happiness flowing through her. So Locke must be alive! Or he must have at least survived the explosion! She had to find him before something happened.

"I am coming Locke, but have you given up on finding me, as I have of you?"

She sprinted back to the hut, ignoring the pain in her legs and the headache quickly forming. Celes froze when she entered and stared at the bed. A creamy white envelope was laid down on its covered where Cid was before she buried him. The letter in the dream. _How did I miss that…?_ As if to rush her, a seagull cried out again and she picked up Cid's letter. She quickly rips it opens and reads it, a new hope filling her heart.

"I'm coming Locke!" she says with a smile, and then she put down the opened letter and rushed down stairs to find her escape.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
